jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Finis Valorum
__TOC__ Untitled * Schöner Artikel, gut gemacht :-) Periphalos 10:10, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Vandalismus So oft wie dieser Artikel schon vandaliert wurde (und zwar immer von dem selben), da sollten wir uns vielleicht überlegen, ob wir ihn nicht für IPS sperren sollten. --Modgamers 20:26, 11. Mär 2007 (CET) :Aber dann wird er sich bestimmt einen anderen Artikel vorknöpfen. Ich kann ja mal die Versionsgeschichte bereinigen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:29, 11. Mär 2007 (CET) Halbsperrung des Artikels Nachdem das nicht nachlassen will mit dem Vandalismus, habe ich die Seite für nicht registrierte Benutzer gesperrt. Mal sehen, ob sich der Vandale einen anderen Artikel vorknöpft oder ob er es sein lässt. Die Versionsgeschichte habe ich auch bereinigt, sodass der ganze Vandalismus und das ständige Wiederherstellen aus der Geschichte verschwindet. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:25, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) :Die sperrung sollte bald aufgehoben werden.Mir tuen ein paar leid.es gibt unangemeldete Besucher die die Jedipedia wirklich verbessern.natürlich stimmt es das es viele gibt die nur schrott reinschreiben oder richtige infos löschen. Vandale198 20:50, 20. Juli 2007 (CEST) Angaben zu Person und Aussehen Ich habe in sogenannten "schriftlichen Quellen" recherchiert; z. B. der deutschen Übersetzung des "Official Data Book" zu Episode I; hieraus stammt die Angabe, dass die Familie Valorum vor ca. 1000 Jahren bereits einen Kanzler stellte. Die Daten zu seinem Aussehen stammen von der Internet Movie Data Base. Eine Diskussion zum Thema findet man hier. MfG etc. Mary C. 00:28, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Alter Ist Valorum älter als Sio Bibble???? Das steht jedenfalls so ind der Timeline. | Meister Yoda 18:55, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) | Lesenswert-Abstimmung vom August 2007 (gescheitert) * : Ein sehr schöner und intressanter Artikel. --Vandale198 20.46, 9. August 2007 (CEST) * : Nein. Das einmal vorneweg. #Unter den vielen Überschriften steht viel zu wenig Text. #Ist Cloak of Deception, angeblich ja DAS Buch über Palpatine und Valorum, nur am Rande erwähnt. #Sind es einfach zu wenige Quellen. Der HoloNet-News Bericht reicht zwar für die Sache mit Alderaan, doch der Rest geht nicht aus den angegebenen Quellen, weshalb ich schon mal hereingepackt habe. Sollten all diese Dinge eingebaut(und mit Quellen belegt werden!) werden, würde ich sofort dafür stimmen, denn das Ende der Werte HAT das Potential ... doch so noch nicht. Bel Iblis Disku20:56, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Da zu wenig Quellen angegeben sind, gibt's von mir ein Kontra. Ein Artikel der nicht einmal genügend Quellen hat kann auf keinen Fall lesenswert sein!!! Mace Windu 33 16:31, 12. August 2007 * : Das ist zwar ein intressanter Artikel aber es sind leider zu wenig Quellen angegeben. Tobias 18:15, 12 August 2007 (CEST) * : Es wurde schon alles gesagt. Kyle 19:35, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mit 3 Gegenstimmen, 1 Enthaltung und 1 Fürstimme kann dieser Artikel nicht als lesenswert ausgezeichnet werden. Es besteht eindeutig noch Verbesserungsbedarf. Kyle 11:39, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Aufhebung der Sperre Das der Artikel nicht lesenswert ist, zeigt ja, dass noch Verbesserungsbedarf besteht, ich denke daher, dass wir die Sperre aufheben sollten, damit auch nicht angemeldete Benutzer ihn verbessern können. Sollte es wieder zu Vandalismus kommen, können wir ihn ja wieder sperren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:56, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :ja, das sind jetzt schon über 5 Monate, ich denke das reicht Jango 15:24, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ok, ich heb die Sperrung dann mal auf. Mal sehen, ob sich was tut. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:25, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wir sollten den Artikel wieder mit einer halbsperrung versehen den es wird schon wieder vandaliert. Tobias 20:12 19 Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja das stimmt, gerade schrieb jemand er wäre ein Klonkrieger geworden. Mace Windu 33 20:14 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich versteh auch nicht warum ausgerechnet auf dieser Seite immer vandaliert wird.Außerdem sollte der Vandalierer gesperrt werden. Tobias 20:19 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Er hat schon wieder zugeschlagen, ich habs aber schon geändert!! Mace Windu 33 20:21 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Einmal war es 84.58.48.0 und 84.58.71.41 jemand muss die beiden verwarnen. --Vandale198 20:28, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Kann sich mal ein Admin drum kümmern?? Mace Windu 33 20:30 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Wegen zweimal direkt noch einmal Halbsperren, nene, das ist sicherlich nicht der richtige weg, abwarten, wenn das gehäuft wieder auftrit kann man nochmal drüber reden, und gleich verwarnen, ichschreib ihnen mal was auf die Disku, aber ob das was nützt fraglich, die sind vermutlich eh auf nimmer wiedersehen weg. Jango 20:34, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mal sehen wie die IPs auf die verwarnung reagieren. --Vandale19820:47, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Es wird wieder vandaliert. --Vandale198 19:46, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Kann mal jemand den Vandale sperren?? Mace Windu 33 19:54, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Es ist nicht einer sonderen mehrere! --Vandale198 19:56, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) : Dann eben alle sperren!! Mace Windu 33 19:57, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: Man sollte sie erst verwarnen. wer kümmert sich darum? --Vandale198 19:58, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Dafür sind Admins zuständig, aber man sollte bei so vielen gleich komplett sperren. MfG - Cody 20:00, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, Cody hat Recht, am besten gleich sperren!! Kann ein Admin das mal übernehmen?? Mace Windu 33 20:01, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::: Ein admin entscheidet ob wir sie verwarnen oder gleich sperren. --Vandale198 20:03, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Dann soll das aber mal einer machen?? Oder ist grad keiner da?? Mace Windu 33 20:04, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Letzteres :-( MfG - Cody 20:05, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ah, deshalb!! Mace Windu 33 20:06, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Schon wieder ein Vandale. --Vandale198 20:18, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, langsam wird es bedenklich, vor allem der Kommentar in den Letzten änderungen. MfG - Cody 20:19, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: So dem schreib ich was auf die Disskussionsseite. Das recht jetzt. --Vandale198 20:22, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich glaub nicht das das was bewirkt.--Tobias 20:23, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Die Typen sind nur aufmerksamkeitsgeil, wenn du dem was schreibst freut er sich und mach sonstwas mit deine Userseite! Pfoten weg! MfG - Cody 20:24, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Besser als tatenlos zu zusehen. --Vandale198 20:25, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Deine Userseite ist doch sowieso mit ner Halbsperrung belegt.--Tobias 20:26, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Trotzdem.... reverten, mehr nicht. Alles andere sollten die Admins machen. MfG - Cody 20:28, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja stimmt wohl.Tobias 20:29, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich hab der Ip was in die Diskussionsseite geschrieben. --Vandale198 20:34, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wenn er antwortet, was ich bezweifele, dann garantiert mit ner Beleidigung. --Tobias 20:36, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wird jemand der zu "Nationalsozialismus" steht hier in der Jedipedia als Vandale bezeichnet? --Vandale198 20:38, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Selbst wenn es mehrere IPs sind, kann es trotzdem immer derselbe user sein, weil sich die IP einfach durch erneutes einwählen ins Netz oder durch Routerneutstart ändern lässt... Pandora 20:46, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, Pandora, das stimmt. @Shaak Ti: Ja, sobald er er irgendetwas Nazionalsozialistisches schreibt, macht er sich strafbar, und wir dürfen dass dann auch nicht stehen lassen, sondern müssen es entfernen, man kann die sogar anzeigen! MfG - Cody 20:53, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: Das ist seine Politische Meinung. Was ist denn daran Krimniell? -Vandale198 20:57, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Das seine Politischen Ziele gegen die freiheitlich demokratische Grundordnung (das Grundgesetz) verstoßen, dass es (fast) alles als Volksverhetzung gilt, etc. MfG - Cody 21:02, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::: Wir zeigen ihn an? --Vandale198 21:04, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Benutzer Diskussion:Premia#Vandalismus MfG - Cody 21:05, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::: Ach so. Trozdem finde ich das voreillig vielleicht sollte jemand mit ihm reden. Vielleicht ist das so ein Typ der schreibt: "Heil Hitler". Und weiss gar nicht mal was das bedeutet und das es verboten ist. --Vandale198 21:08, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Erinnerst du dich noch an deine Vandalenphase? Wir haben dich mehrfach verwarnt und du hast dennoch weitergemacht. Glaubst du, dass du da eine ausnahme warst? Du bist erst zur vernunft gekommen, als wir dich gesperrt haben. Appeliere niemals an die Vernunft jener, die keine haben. Klingt hart, trifft aber in 99% der fäller zu. MfG - Cody 21:11, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::: Also wir sperren ihn und zeigen ihn an. --Vandale198 21:13, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::"Übe dich in Geduld, mein junger Padawan" ich werde mit Premia einiges bereden und da wird auch dieses Thema dabei sein. MfG - Cody 21:16, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::: Na gut. Hier ist mein ICQ: 393-611-029. Dann können wir auch reden. --Vandale198 21:20, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich kenn mich mit Politik aus steht auch auf meiner Benutzerseite. Ich bin zwar noch jung. Aber halte mich bitte auf dem laufenden. --Vandale198 21:21, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Erneute Sperrung Aufgrund von wiederholtem Vandalismus an diesem Artikel ist er ab sofort und bis auf weiteres wieder für unregistrierte Benutzer gesperrt. Ben Kenobi Admin 23:54, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Eine Frage: Wer zum xxxxx ändert seit neuestem das Wort valor (lat.: Wert, Prinzip) in valus(das Wort gibt es nicht!) in der Erklärung zu Valorums Namen? Hier liegt Grammatischer Vandalismus vor, Ben. Deine Meinung dazu würde ich gern (auf meiner Diskussionsseite) hören/lesen. MfG Mary C. 00:02, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur – August 2009 (ergebnislos) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 24.08.2009 bis zum 31.08.2009 * : Der Artikel ist sehr informativ, aber auch interessant geschrieben und enthält Bilder. Gottseidank ist der Artikel blockiert und somit die Artikelqualität vor Vanalismus geschützt! Ewok 23:52, 24. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Ich habe noch ein paar Sachen geändert. Der Artikel hat zwar ein paar Mankos, aber ich sehe keinen Grund, ihm die Auszeichnung vorzuenthalten. – Andro Disku 21:50, 28. Aug. 2009 (CEST) * : Spricht nichts dagegen. Pandora Diskussion 17:37, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Mit nur 3 Pro-Stimmen hat der Artikel das Minimum von 5 Für-Stimmen nicht erreicht. Die Wahl bleibt vorerst ergebnislos. – Andro Disku 08:32, 1. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur – November 2009 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 06.11.2009 bis zum 13.11.2009 * : Nachdem die letzte Kandidatur mit nur drei abgegebenen Stimmen ergebnislos verlaufen ist, stelle ich den Artikel erneut zur Wahl. – Andro Disku 21:04, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) * :Die Sätze sind zwar manchmal ein bisschen zu lang, aber trotzdem lesenswert. Twilight 21:24, 6. Nov. 2009 (CET) * : Wenn das hier eine Exzellent-Wahl wäre, würde ich mit Kontra stimmen, da wäre der Geschichtsteil während seiner Amtszeit und ein paar Bilder dazu dringewesen. Da es aber (nur) um Lesenswerte Artikel geht, hat der Artikel mein Pro sicher. Nahdar Vebb 11:44, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET) * :Cooler Artikel,Coole Person PRO. 15:58, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) * : Lesenswert! Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:03, 9. Nov. 2009 (CET) * :Sehr lesenswert, interresant geschrieben, mein Pro hatt der Artikel. Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 10:14, 13. Nov. 2009 (CET) Dieses Mal besteht der Artikel mit 6 Pro-Stimmen klar die Wahl. Gruß – Andro Disku 17:01, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) Herkunft Im Artikel zum Lytton-Sektor steht, dass Valorum aus diesem Gebiet stammte, in der Leiste mit kurzangaben zur person von finis valorum wird als seine Heimat aber Coruscant genannt. Welche ist die richtige aussage? Mand'alor 16:51, 16. Feb. 2010 (CET) Todesdatum Abmwm330 (Diskussion) 20:44, 29. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Er kann gar nicht um 21 VSY gestorben sein da er in Clone Wars Staffel 6 Folge Spuren einmal vorkommt und diese Folge spielt im Jahr 19 VSY :Gut beobachtet, aber falschen Schluss gezogen. Das ist ein erneuter Fehler in The Clone Wars. Die Folge MUSS im Jahr 21 VSY spielen. Außérdem ist die Jahreszahl 19 VSY zu dieser Folge nicht bewiesen! Das selbe habe ich auch schon im HdK-Abschnitt der Folge eingetragen. MfG --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 08:29, 30. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Nein, dass kann nicht sein. Die TCW-Episode muss irgendwann im Jahre 20 VSY oder später stattfinden. Auf SW.com ist eine chronologische Ordnung der TCW-Episoden angegeben, man kann sehen das Spuren nach Vom Licht entfernt spielt. Von Vom Licht enfernt wissen wir aber, dass es etwa im Jahre 20 VSY spielt. TCW hat wie es scheint mal wieder eine Quelle unkanonisch gemacht, das machen sie ja des Öfteren. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Jw-skyguy (Diskussion | Beiträge) 17:50, 30. Mär. 2014‎) :::Ich denke Staffel 6 war 19 VSY weil es ja auch die letzte Staffel ist und Episode 3 spielt ja auch 19 VSY also so dass es kein Abenteuer mehr zu berichten gibt in CW. ::::Bitte signiere deine Beitrage mit vier ~! :::::Also, solange es nicht von offizieller Seite geklärt ist, ist kein Comic Unkanonisch, TCW trampelt nur gerne durchs EU, ohne auf irgendetwas Rücksicht zu nehmen. Kann dieses Klonkriege-Comic, in dem es um Valorums Tod geht, eigentlich nicht auch in einem anderen Jahr spielen? Weiß das jemand? Gruß Herr von Angmar (Diskussion) 05:06, 31. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Seine Suppe trank und ihn damit tötete?! Ich weiß nicht ob es sich um Vandalismus handelt oder ich das alles nur irgendwie falsch verstanden habe aber wie soll Valorum getötet worden sein? Normalerweise stirbt man ja nicht wenn einem die Suppe weggetrunken wird oder hab ich grundsätzlich etwas im Leben falsch verstanden? Bitte um AufklärungRC-0305 (Diskussion) 16:03, 5. Sep. 2015 (UTC) : Alles in Ordnung ich hab nur die Suppe mit der Nahrungs-Suppe verwechselt. Man könnte jedoch den Namen verändern um Missverständnissen wie diesem hier Hervorzubeugen. RC-0305 (Diskussion) 16:44, 5. Sep. 2015 (UTC)